


This Strange New Light of Day

by sophinisba



Series: summerpornathon 2012 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Play, BDSM, Community: summerpornathon, F/M, Freya being awesome, Kink Exploration, Multiple Partners, Team Gluttony, Vanilla, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya explores a new side to her sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Strange New Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Porn Vision" challenge at summerpornathon 2012 with an image prompt of [a back marked by finger nails](http://i.imgur.com/gyNlL.jpg). Big thanks to everyone who participated and to Meri for very helpful comments on an earlier draft.

She dresses in black leather before she goes out, but it's only once she reaches the club that she adds the cat ears and settles into the easy grace of the predator. Of the dozen guys watching her, she singles out her victim right away. Rich boy looks like he hasn't been taken down in way too long, maybe not ever. Freya smiles.

*

She was on her way here when she met Merlin last month. Two assholes on the subway were giving her shit about her short skirt and knee-high boots, and Freya was just about ready to show them her knife when this skinny, pretty, and apparently unarmed kid stood up and said, "Guys, that's enough."

 _The fuck_ , Freya thought, he has no idea what he's getting into. But somehow it worked. The guys laughed, called him a few names, but he just stared at them with a weird, calm little smile until they subsided into, "Jeez, can't even take a fucking joke."

He nodded at her once – like that was nothing, like he hadn't just done magic in front of her – and went back to reading his book.

She got off two stops early so she could follow him, tap his shoulder, and offer to buy him a drink. 

*

"What's your name, boy?" she says when she gets him alone.

"Arthur." 

"Oh, perfect." She tips her head back and laughs. "Take off your shirt, there's a pretty princess. Quickly now – when I get impatient things get torn."

He hesitates, she tugs, and a button goes flying. Then she takes in the sight of him: blond and baby-faced, broad and built, like something out of her mom's porn. Nice.

She reaches over his shoulder and drags her nails up his back. He sucks in deep breaths as she rests her curled hand on his shoulder and hisses, "Do you like pussy, Princess?"

" _Yes_. I – mistress? What's your – what should I call you?"

"Call me monster, and tell me how much you like it. Better yet, show me."

* 

She never made it to the club that night. After four hours of coffee and conversation they called a cab. "My roommate's away this weekend," said Freya when they reached her building. "Want to come up?"

"No thanks." He smiled and waved goodnight. _Weirdo._

Three days later he called to invite her for a walk in the botanical gardens.

On their third date they bought vegetables at the farmers market and he talked about wanting to live in the country. Freya had to laugh – was he going to want to get married before he ever got around to fucking her?

On the fourth date he kissed her, and when he drew away she caught a tear falling down his cheek.

Freya's used to making men cry. Get them to beg and then tell them no. Find out what they _really_ want.

But this boy, this beautiful boy truly wants to hold her hand. And God help her, right now she just wants to tell him yes.

She finds herself going soft around him: quiet words, shy smiles. She steals Gwen's purple dress from her closet and practices her mannerisms in the mirror: bowing her head, biting her lip. 

What a fucking _rush_ , turning herself into a nice girl for this nice boy. She hasn't felt so free and powerful in years, since she started sharpening her claws and spreading her wings in the night.

The monster can make herself new any time she wants. She can even be this.

*

"Take your dick out. I want to know whether you're even worth my time."

Arthur is, she decides: hard and thick and eager, struggling to keep from thrusting forward into his own hand. 

"Hands behind your back," she barks, and then purrs, " _Let go_ , you greedy slut."

The flush on his cheeks is as lovely as the jerk of his cock. Yes, she thinks happily, Freya is still this too.

*

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Of course there are," says Merlin.

He buys her flowers, chocolates and strawberries. He lights candles in his bedroom. 

"Is this okay?" he asks, rocking his erection against her crotch through the layers of fabric they haven't taken off.

"It's okay, it's okay," she chants. "It's okay, it's perfect."

*

"May I, Monster?"

"No." She slaps his hands away. "Just your mouth for now." She'll take his cock later too, but he doesn't need to know that. She lifts her skirt and grabs his head, pushes her cunt against his hot tongue.

"Good boy," she says, "that's just how I like it, that's good."


End file.
